dbzanotherfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Dede (Dendera)
Dede (Dendera) DBZ Maja Future Dede or Dendera is the eldest daughter of Bron and Amaya Shinhan's kids. She is also the second oldest child, she is 5 years younger than Tien. Dede is a die hard tomboy and hates being called by her full name Dendera she prefers to be called Dede, her nickname. She is an exaptional fighter although most of her abilities are physic she can still pack a pretty powerful punch. Dede is a lot like Bron which means she is very hard headed and stubborn. But she a very kind and compassionate person. Dede's Powers When Dede was a younger Bron helped her train and get stronger, so her fighting style is much like his. When she turned five Neivia was born. She had to learn to not only how to fight but become a good big sister. After training with both she learned a lot and in return she learned how to become a big sister and she learned how to go Mistique`. Going Mistique` is like her version of Gohan's mystic form. Dede'sMistique` form is as strong as a Super Saiyan 5 and she can only access it when she is her mental state and she also has to be under extreme anger or extreme anguish. Later on When Dede turned 7 she was introduced to Vera, Sono, and their son Virgo they were friends of Bron's and they needed a place to stay so they were going stay with them. She had some feelings for Virgo at first sight but she knew that Bron would never allow it. Virgo and Dede trained together and they formed a tight friendship through out the years. Things didn't get serious until they were 18 then Virgo went to Bron and Amaya and asked them if he could make Dede his partner for life. Amaya was all in and said yes but Bron wasn't so sure so he told Virgo that he was to come back tomorrow at midnight and Bron would have an answer. Virgo left and he prayed that it was a yes because he loved Dede. When he returned Bron asked him a series of questions such as how will he treat her love her and so on. Finally Bron gave him the answer, it was a YES. Virgo ran and woke her up, sat down with her and then told her. They were both happy with the answer, and then they through a huge party for her and Virgo. Only two months later she found out she was pregnant with their oldest daughter Faith. 4 years later she found out she was pregnant with her twins Breakable and Hope. When she turned 30 she found out she was pregnant with their son Syla. She loves her family and friends dearly and she would do anything for them. Trivia -Dede has 12 ear piercings -Her real name is Dendera -She was born in December -She is a physic fighter -She has dark blue ki -She and Virgo never marry -Bron chose her name -She is a die hard tomboy